Secret Desire
by Rachael14
Summary: 10Rose Rose never knew the TARDIS had a swimming pool! They go for a swim, more info on the page.


Well, this is a fic that I had been thinking of writting for a while, it is very naughty and smutty... You have been warned :)  
No spoilers  
No swearing, but there is a fair amount of sexual lanuage and just plain smut!  
rating: M  
Characters: 10th doctor and Rose

**Secret Desire**

Rose was sat in the Kitchen writing her diary. Her eyes reading what she had written, she was completely unaware that the Doctor had entered the room. He quietly brought out the chair opposite her and sat down. Seeing that her attention hadn't moved from her book, he moved in slightly and kicked her feet gently under the table. She flinched and then look up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, mourning, guess I'm still a bit tired.." She trailed off when she noticed that the Doctor was wearing goggles.

"Why are you.." She laughed lightly, looking at his shiny brown eyes through the blue goggles.

She quickly took control of her facial expressions as she looked down from his face, to discover he was bare coasted. She'd never thought of him having a hairy chest... Why did he torture her like this? She quickly moved her eyes back to his.

"You fancy going for a swim?" he asked her.

He had a suspicious glint in his eye as he asked her this, laughing lightly when she raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"There's a swimming pool, in the TARDIS?" she asked in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded as a huge smile spread across his face. He arose from the table and turned around to face the Fridge, giving Rose the perfect view of the back of his trunks, as he reached up for a bottle of something. His fingers moved across the top shelf until he apparently choose something. What it was, Rose hadn't a clue, for she was still enjoying the view of the Doctor's backside; so much so that she took a moment to remove her eyes from the lower part of his body as he turned around to face her again. She cursed herself for the thoughts running through her head. She looked at the green bottle he was holding and asked the first question that came to her head.(well, the first clean one)

"What's that?" she wondered out loud, pointing at the bottle.

The Doctor took a sip of the drink, walking back to the table and leaning his other hand on it.

"Zepoicous" he announced proudly.

When she continued to watch him drink, he rolled his eyes at her.

"It's like Red bull.." He told her. "Now are you going to get changed or what?" the Timelord demanded.

"Yes sir!" Rose mocked, giving him a salute as she left the room.

Not a moment after she had left the room, The Doctor moved to Rose's side of the table, eyeing the book he guessed was her diary.

"I'm not gonna read it.." He convinced himself, starting to walk back to where he was. "I'm not.." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of something else to do while she changed. "sod it" he said under his breath as he grabbed the book from the table. "Hmm.." He mumbled as he read. "Oh Rose, That is.. Whoa" he whispered. His face was a picture as he dropped it back onto the table when he heard a door close.

"Doctor I'm coming!" Rose yelled from the next room.

The Doctor spat out some of his drink as he heard this, still thinking about what Rose had written.

"Yeah, me too" The Doctor replied as he opened the door to Rose, who was wearing a light blue bikini.

The Doctor was silenced.

"So where's the pool?" she asked quickly, never once looking him in the eye.

"Follow me" he smiled weakly, taking her hand in his.

They walked down several corridors, him leading her, before they reached their destination.

"And I thought I 'ad seen everything.." Rose told him.

"Oh Rose, believe me you haven't.." He grinned at her.

"Come on then, what ya waiting for?" she shouted as she walked to the edge, before jumping into the rectangular pool with a splash.

The Doctor smiled, taking one last look at her before jumping in himself. There was another splash as he joined her in the water, swimming across to meet her. The Doctor's face was greeted by a small splash. He stood motionlessly, letting the water run down his face, his eyes protected by his goggles as Rose just laughed.

"Rose Tyler, I am not amused" he told her, to which she continued to laugh at him.

She swam away from him, scared he was going to splash her back. He let her have a head start, before chasing her to the other end of the pool.

"Ah" was the sound that came from Rose's mouth as he caught up with her.

Her foot was on the first step of the metal stairs of the swimming pool, desperate to get away from him.

"Oh I don't think so Rose" The Doctor called after her, grabbing her by her right arm and pulling her back in.

She was about to fall into the water face first, but thankfully the Doctor caught her before her head hit the surface, holding his arm around her waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. They both burst into a fit of giggles at what had just happened, before Rose edged away from him slightly. She looked up at him and the laughing stopped, their bodies speaking a familiar language.

If you blinked, you would of missed the moment when they collided together. One mouth catching the other like it's deadly prey. The Doctor kissed her hungrily, pressing harshly against her lips. His hands moved into her hair, messing with the blonde curls like that was what they were there for. Rose worshipped his hands as they played with her hair, they were so big and they just belonged there. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, the many times she had imagined his tongue on her… It was unbearable. Rose moved her hands down to his back, pushing him closer to her. The water felt like an obstacle, in the way of getting to him. She reached back to the steps, her other hand still on the Doctor's back. She moved backwards through the water with him, moaning into his mouth as he moved his perfect hands around in her hair. She climbed the first few steps, bringing him with her. The Doctor stayed on the first step, pushing her body back to his.

She moved away from his mouth to whisper. "I feel so tall"

The Doctor smiled at her. He took the oppotutinty to ajust his goggles, moving them to around his neck, as his vision was a bit blurry. He then moved his hands to her bikini top, undoing it for her with ease. He threw it behind her, before greeting her now free breasts with his mouth.

"Doctor" Rose moaned as he began to nibble and lick one of them.

Her hands moved back up into his hair, tangling in it as he gave the same treatment to the other breast. Her hands then moved down to his back once again, then they moved around to the front of his body, feeling his chest hair between her fingers.

This coursed the Doctor to moan a faint "Rose"

He couldn't take it anymore, moving Rose's hips into his.

"Ohh, Doctor your.." she moaned as she could feel his firm hardness through his black swimming trunks.

It didn't take long for him to remove her bikini bottoms, and take off his no longer needed trunks. He pushed his hips into hers as he met her lips again, kissing her with force as he worked on his urgent need. Rose was in Heaven as the Doctor entered her, she responded with pure lust to the Doctor's kisses, before it was to much and she throw her head back with pleasure. The Doctor began to move inside her, coursing her to moan for him to do it again as he started to thrust in and out of her. The Doctor's strong hands moved on her hips, moving back and forth, until it was to much. He threw his head back as he came, Rose did the same shortly afterwards, pulling him in deeper and mumbling for him to move faster. She smiled at him and he smiled back, looking into her eyes. He was so lost in her gaze, that he didn't notice when she moved her hands to his chest until it was to late. She pushed him into the water, stepping off the stairs. The Doctor fell back into the water, he shook his head as he reached the surface of the water.

"That's not fair" he complained.

"I know" she told him, picking up her swim wear from the floor.

"Rose, you are so going to pay for that" he nodded, getting out of the water.

"Yeah? I'm all yours" she smiled, greeting him with a hug as he marched up to her, taking his goggles off and swinging them in the air.


End file.
